sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo and the Lights of Mobius (Apollo 1)
Apallo and the Lights of Mobius (originally known simply as Apallo the Hedgehog) is a 2D platformer that also serves as the starting point for Apollo's story. Gameplay The gameplay for Apallo Lights of Mobius is directly from the Classic Sonic games with a RPG Stat Increase that will allow Apallo's Abilities to unlock pathways and new Zones to traverse. Unlike Sonic 1, this game introduces the Element Shields and Shield Upgrades that will add on a new ability for use. Story Our story today, is about the three children of Solarburst and Nimue, two Hedgehogs who were of an unknown origin. They were named Apollo, Lunas, and Diana. Growing up, Apollo always went on adventures into the forest near his home, and always coming back with some thing he considers treasure. He always had a very wide and adorable smile, that often got him out of trouble. He was really close to his parents being the oldest out of his 3 siblings. One day, in his teenage years, while returing home from school, Apollo's parents were taken from him, their house was in flames, in fact their nighborhood looked like it was rocked hard. All there was left were scraps of metal that said "Kinto". Apollo then started out on his first true adventure. Characters Playable *Apallo the Hedgehog Non-Playable *Lunas the Hedgehog *Diana the Hedgehog *Dr.Kirobot Stages Zones #Star Beach Zone #Apple Ridge Zone #Techno City Zone #Necro Castle Zone #Sky Terrance Zone #Kiro Air Base #Cosmic Cloud Zone #Final Fall Items and Elements Items *Rings- Source of life. 50 grant you a special stage once you beat an Act (are there special stages Apallo). 100 grant an extra life/ *Barrier Shield- A normal shield with no specific properties. It can however have up to five layers allowing Apallo to take five hits before actually losing rings. *Bubble Shield- Allows Apallo to breath underwater, use the bounce attack and deflect enemy projectiles. Collecting three turns it into an Aqua Shield. Melts on contact to dirt. *Aqua Shield- Allows Apallo to float on the surface of water, temporarily bend water (to lift it, create waves, ETC). Melts on contact to dirt. *Fire Shield- Allows Apallo to dash forward, walk opon lava and absorb fire attacks. Collecting three turns it into a Inferno Shield. Diminishes on contact to water. *Inferno Shield- Allows Apallo to use "Fire Fox" in a longer form, bend lava and light large grass on fire. Diminishes on contact to water. *Rock Shield- Allows Apallo to raise rock pillars, skip higher and longer upon water and Boulder Spindash. Turns into Terra Shield after collecting three. Causes automatic sinking in water. *Terra Shield- Allows Apallo to dash in mud, raise pillars even higher, dash upon water ever harder, create small bumps to trip walking enemies. *Spike Shield- Amplifies spindashes, allows temeporary wall climbing and a small quill shot. Collecting three turns it into the Gash Shield *Gash Shield- Kills all enemies who attack from the head and the back, allows longer wall climb time and spindashing on Spikes. *Electric Shield- Immune to electric attacks, allows a double jump. Collecting three turns it into the Lightning Shield. When in large concentrations of water it shorts out but when in small concentrations (especially salt) it shocks through all of the water before shorting out. Turns into Lightning by collection 5 Electric Shields *Lightning Shield- Can short out robots via Electric Ray, Triple Jump, and will short out any source of water. Shorts out in water. *Invincability - Apollo is able to run though enemies and traverse through any hazard for a short amount of time Rings *10 Ring Prize *20 Ring Prize *Random Ring Prize Controls Trivia *There are alot of References to Eggman's Badniks from Sonic 1 to 3 *There is a broken chain from Little Planet drifing in the lake in Star Beach Act 3